This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows.
Compound bows are known in the art. Compound bows often include rotating members, a bowstring and at least one cable segment.
Servicing and maintenance of compound bows often requires a bow press, which tends to be a large machine capable of flexing the limbs of the bow to relieve tension from the bowstring and cable segments. Bow presses are often required in order to change bowstring and cable segments, to change cam track modules on rotatable members, etc.
There remains a need for novel archery bow designs that allow for servicing and maintenance of a compound bow without the need for a bow press.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.